Computers and the supernatural do not mix
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: An idea I had when I started watching supernatural so Pre-Cas. Sorry to disapoint you on that but I promise you the plot is good. Vengful computer hacking teen stealing spirits XD
1. Chapter 1

"GRR! That took me all bloody day!" Jenna screamed: Frustrated as her computer crashed for what seemed like the 50th time in the last 24 hours. Suddenly a face flashed upon the screen. Like the face in the scary maze game, Jenna loved to prank friends with this and watch people play.

Jenna's head started to hurt. A blinding pain, stronger than any migraine she'd felt before. She stood up. Well tried to at least. She ended up collapsing and left laying unconscious on her bedroom floor.

No one realised what had happened until later that evening when Molly, her mother returned from work. Walking upstairs she sensed something was up, The house was silent. Normally Jenna had her music loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Stepping into Jenna's room she was nowhere to be seen. Molly's first thought was that Jenna had finally gone out and got a life. The single mother decided to take this rare opportunity and nosed around Jenna's room for a bit.

A glass, smashed on the floor; shattered into tiny pieces. To the right of Jenna's moniter a half eaten baked bean and cheese toastie. The mother's eyes then were drawn to the computer screen. Turning on, a high pitched shriek came from the speakers above. The words HELP ME flashed up on the screen. Blood dripping down the perfectly white font into the black background surrounding.

Phoning 911, not really sure what to do she got hold of the cops, they just dismissed her as a teenage runaway, no foulplay involved.

The next Morning Sam Winchester was browsing the web when he came across something that caught his attention. It was an article form the news. "DEAN!" He shouted. "I think we have a case."

"Ugh Sam. FOR FUCK SAKE! Do you have any idea of the time!" Hi older brother, Dean replied. Still in be and wanting to stay there.

"It's 9am." Sam replied sighing.

"Exactly! Too early."

"DEAN! This look like it could be a good one."

"Good things can wait Sammie. I need my beauty sleep otherwise we won't be cracking any case."

"Ok fine. Have it your way."Sam sighed and browsed other parts of the web waiting for Dean to wake up fully.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3pm when the Winchester brothers were in Deans car, blasting ACDC heading to north Carolina.

"So sammie what are you thinking." Dean asked totally relaxed sitting in the drivers seat.

"I'm not sure.. some sort of computer hacking demon... maybe."

"See I think it's more a spirit... that can get through the wireless system."

"That too." Sam sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to get some rest as it would be a long drive to North Carolina from where they last were.

* * *

The next morning they rolled into a busy affluent neighbourhood on the edge of North Carolina. Getting out of the car the hunters made sure they had their fake credentials on them and knocked on the door of 234a. A woman around 35 years of age answered. Hair wrapped up in a towel and dressed in brown and cream summer dress with alternating horizontal stripes.

"FBI. We need to ask some questions. It's about your daughter Jenna." Dean Winchester said and the boys showed her the credentials. Deans claiming he was SSA Ashley Rickard and Sam's claiming he was Agent James Smy.

"The police have already classed her as a teenage runaway." Molly said confused as to why the feds were getting involved with the case of her missing daughter.

"Were just here to ask a few questions. For a survey." Sam quickly stepped in.

Once the boys were let in They sat down and Molly Abel offered them drinks. Dean and Sam both said yes to a coffee as they needed a caffeine boost due to their limited sleep.

Within an hour basic questions had been asked and answered. Sam and Dean still felt they needed for information and asked to have a look round Jenna's room which had thankfully been left exactly as it was,minus the half eaten toastie, on the day of her disappearance.

Sam went over to the computer, at first it appeared to be off but as he got closer her heard the machine make a whirring noise, getting increasingly louder, turning into a loud ear splitting shriek.

"What the hell!?" Dean exclaimed having never heard anything like it before. He went over to the computer and the face appeared then suddenly disappeared just a quickly before the words HELP ME flashed up upon the screen in the same way they did with Molly two nights ago.


End file.
